No tengo titulo
by Moryn
Summary: Lo volvi a subir, es mi primer intento slash RemusSirius espero les guste, ahora ya se lee


Ya saben nada es mío todo es de Rowling (aunque últimamente quisiera matarla), y no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo muchos dolores de cabeza.

No me crucifiquen por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor..... esta es mi primera historia Slash con una de mis parejas favoritas, si no sabes que es eso, mejor te informas primero y luego lees, porque como soy nueva en esto y me resultaría altamente traumante que me dejaran un reviews criticándome en ese sentido.

Comienza donde Remus y Sirius se reencuentran en el tercer libro se acuerdan? , bueno así me imagino yo que pasaron las cosas y quiero terminarla en el quinto libro (me siguen?), es obvio que contendrá spoilers así de los cuales avisara cuando el capitulo mencionada salga, están advertidos.

Como esta historia es un acto histórico (en lo que respecta a mi vida) se lo quiero dedicar a Erick , Hola Erick, esto va dedicado a ti!!!! Te quiero amiguito, gracias por oírme, por estar conmigo, y por buscar anime yaoi para mi, eres el mejor,  muua, muua, muuua.

**TITULO:** Me creerían si les dijera que no tengo la menor idea de como titularlo?

Acepto Sugerencias!!!!!!!

**PAREJA:** Sirius / Remus

**RATING:** Este va a variar lo iré anunciando conforme aumenten los capítulos

**Capitulo No. 1**

**Mi corazón vuelve a latir**

Miraba el reloj del escritorio..... eran alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche, ¡ja! realmente no me importaba para nada la hora, me sentía bastante extraño y confundido, aturdido diría yo, como si mi alma estuviera en plena agonía, en lo único que encontraba un poco de consuelo, era en mirar la luna creciente, se reflejaba imponente en el lago, y el Calamar gigante azotaba uno de sus tentáculos creando leves ondas en su reflejo.

Esa mezcla de sentimientos que me atormentaba, entre radia, dolor, desilusión, amargura...... amor.............., ¿Por que las cosas entre nosotros siempre fueron tan complicadas?, ¿Por que nos comportábamos como dos niños malcriados la mayoría del tiempo?, ¿Por que no te podía entender y comprender?, ¿Por que siempre me había sentido vació y nada ni nadie me llenaba?.

Mirando fijamente la luna mi desconsuelo mermaba, en esa etapa siempre me ha parecido hermosa, nunca he podido contemplar la luna llena, pero recordando cuando el estaba conmigo, eso no me importaba realmente, aun convertido en lobo podía sentir este amor en mi ser, tan intenso, tan profundo, que inclusive en ocasiones hasta dolía.  

Mi miraba paseaba entre los terrenos del colegio,  me detuve a mirar a lo lejos el bosque prohibido evitando a toda costa observar a esas horribles criaturas, "los dementores". Nunca he entendido como el ministro de magia podía confiar en ellos. Observando entre los árboles aunque la luz era escasa, lo distinguí.... claramente...... un perro enorme y negro, no podría asegurar que era el por la oscuridad reinante en el bosque, que me hacia dudar, pero ¿debía averiguarlo?.

Como un loco baje las escaleras del castillo, asegurándome de tener mi varita en mi túnica, no podía enfrentarlo desarmado, hubiera sido mi ruina, me adentre sin pensarlo dos veces en el bosque, asegurándome que nadie me siguiera, tantas veces habíamos estado allí, que aunque no lo conocía del todo, podía sentirme confiado, camine con cuidado escuchando cada sonido, cada murmullo, mis sentidos engrandecidos por el lobo que llevo dentro siempre me han ayudado, solo algunas veces por eso no maldigo del todo mi suerte, en algo me ayudaba mi condición, no solo es para mi desgracia, camine bastante asegurándome de no dirigirme a la guarida de la arañas,  estaba seguro que si Sirius se encontraba cerca el también evitaría a toda costa esa área del bosque.

Había caminado bastante rato ya cuando entre a un claro del bosque y lo vi, estaba al otro extremo completamente inmóvil, convertido en humano, con los brazos a los costados, instintivamente saque mi varita y le apunte.

- ¿Me piensas matar, Remus? Dijo el.

Por Merlín su voz, hace tantos años que no la oía, esa voz que me desgarraba por dentro, no se como, pero tome fuerzas de cada parte de mi alma, de mi rencor, de  mi soledad de su traición, para no parecer aturdido y le conteste.

-Tu que piensas?, Debería ¡no!,  no fue tu varita la que mato a James y a Lily, pero para el caso es lo mismo- aferrándome a estas palabras y haciendo caso omiso a mi corazón sigo apuntándole, sino estoy  seguro que hubiera  corrido hacia  el.

Camino despacio hacia mi lentamente, con los brazos separados levemente del cuerpo, intentando mostrarse desarmado, la noche era clara y despejada ahora, como si esta se hubiera confabulado en mi contra, y en ese momento pude observarlo mejor, su cabello totalmente despeinado y descuidado, estaba muy delgado, casi no lo reconocía además reflejaba tristeza y resignación en su rostro.

-¡pensé que podrías escucharme primero, siempre supe que me buscarías!- Aclaro

Sin quererlo, recuerdos regresan a mi mente, recuerdos de un pasado feliz roto por una traición y mi furia fue creciendo y quería destrozarlo, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir como él lo había hecho conmigo......

-James y Lily también te escucharon, Sirius? o ¡no!,..... o solamente LOS TRAICIONASTE,.... COMO PUDISTE,.... ERAS COMO UN HERMANO PARA JAMES,............ ¡¡¡¡ERAS NUESTRO AMIGO!!!!

En ese momento Sirius hizo algo que me dejo pasmado, con toda la calma del mundo intento sentarse en el suelo, inmediatamente le ordene -¡Quédate donde estas! Ni lo intentes! – no podía confiar en el.

Sonrió un poco tristemente y termino de sentarse, cruzo sus piernas y agacho la cabeza, mostrándome sus brazos 

 -Estoy desarmado, Remus no pienso dañarte, simplemente no podría, cuando escape no tenia ni un solo recuerdo feliz de nosotros, de todos nosotros,  lo único que pude recordar durante años fue esa estúpida pelea por la cual nos separamos, en estos pocos meses he podido recuperar, otros recuerdos, poco a poco han regresado a mi, y te aseguro que prefería morir antes de dañarte- Todo esto lo dijo como un susurro, semejante confección me dejo pasmado, aturdido mi corazón gritaba desesperadamente que era inocente, simplemente nunca había podido creer todo lo que había escuchado de el, mi alma siempre se negó a creerlo y ahora esto.

Pero deje a un lado todos los gritos de mi corazón y pensé fríamente.

–No sé a que juegas Black, pero espero que acabe pronto-

-Te aseguro que para mi todos estos años no fueron un juego, Remus, -en su voz se escuchaba un dejo de enojo y de resentimiento, incredulidad y locura pero continua hablando-, de todas las personas en el mundo que pensé que crearían en mi inocencia, tu eras la única de la cual estaba completamente seguro,    ¡ja!.........pero ni siquiera te presentaste en el juicio, ni siquiera te dignaste a  buscar una explicación, durante todos estos años-

-No creo que este sea tu gran plan, Black, decirme que eres inocente, que tan estúpido crees que soy-le recrimine

-De lo poco que recuerdo **Lupin**- dijo mi nombre como un reproche- siempre fuiste el mas listo de los cuatro, y no, NO creo que seas un estúpido, pero me gustaría que de una vez por todas quisieras saber la verdad, ya que no pudiste buscarla en todos estos largos años-

Mi mente hizo caso a mi corazón por un segundo nada más.

–Habla, pero espero que sea bueno y rápido, los dementores no están lejos seria sumamente sencillo hacerlos venir- dije

Moví mi varita en son de amenaza y en ningún momento la baje, tenia en mi mente completamente claro el hechizo para inmovilizarlo.

En este momento agacho su cabeza, y dijo –realmente por tu mente paso que yo podía traicionar NO prácticamente matar a James, Lily y Harry,......... tan...........tan maldito me crees, Remus, tu me conoces, tu sabes quien soy, tu eres el único que me ha visto realmente como soy- En ese momento una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla .

Y me sentí totalmente desarmado, todos mis sentimientos afloraron en ese instante y  sin poder evitarlo sin poder pensar tan siquiera...... simplemente me acerque, me arrodille enfrente de el, y toque su mejilla, sus lagrimas seguían fluyendo y me miro directamente, con esos ojos azules que siempre me habían hablado y que ya no reflejaban el mismo  brillo de antes.

–¡Remus yo no fui, fue Peter el los traiciono¡

No podía pensar con claridad, ¿que había dicho?, levante nuevamente mi varita apuntándolo 

–Eres un bastardo, como puedes decir eso, Peter no era el guardián de ellos, ERAS TU- dije la ultima parte como con todo el desprecio que pude reunir.

-Un día antes me acobarde, creo............... creo que yo realmente los mate, si no me hubiera arrepentido, si no le hubiera dicho a Peter, ellos todavía estarían con vida ahora-  balbuceaba

-Esto no puede ser verdad, Black estas mintiendo, Peter esta muerto, TU lo mataste- mi furia creció nuevamente en su contra, como se atrevía a culpar a otro por sus actos.

-No Remus, el se encuentra vivo, y es por ese simple motivo, que debo seguir viviendo no le puedo fallar a Harry, no otra vez no....... ¿en que se transformaba Peter?, -pregunto con tanto énfasis y un caos se apodero de mi mente en ese instante recordando -Remus dime, muchas veces lo viste haciéndolo, sabes también como yo lo bien que se podía esconder, lo bien que podía pasar inadvertido-

Yo lo miraba expectante, poniéndole atención a cada gesto a cada movimiento que el hacia, ¿a que lugar quería llegar con eso?

-Ese día Remus, cuando paso todo, lo seguí hasta el callejón , y vi donde levanto su varita, vi donde mato a todos esos muggles y también donde se transformo y huyo, dejando suficiente evidencia de su muerte-

En ese momento todo en mi mente cayo en su lugar, vinieron a mi los recuerdos de los insistente ruegos de Peter por saber donde estaban Lily y James, su comportamiento tan erradico, sus desapariciones, las veces que lo encontré mintiendo, en ese momento mi corazón volvió a latir.

Pero como humano que soy, las dudas me embargaban, esa historia era muy buena o YO creía que era muy buena tenia que estar seguro, tenia que saber que Harry estaba seguro, que Sirius, mi Sirius no era un traidor.

-No es tan simple Black, debes tener pruebas, debes de poder darme o hacer algo para que yo confié en ti, entiéndeme no puedo arriesgarme por Harry se lo debo a el- por supuesto que pensaba en Harry pero también mi mente se negaba a creerle.

En ese momento Sirius se abalanzo sobre mi, me tomo desprevenido y no pude reaccionar apropiadamente, en un instante estábamos forcejeando en el suelo y la varita había caído lejos de los dos, Sirius me golpeo muy fuerte se levanto y salió corriendo en dirección de la varita,

-No- grite, pero era muy tarde Sirius estaba delante de mi con mi varita en la mano, todo había acabado.

¡Creo que las circunstancias han cambiado un poco Remus! Dijo con tranquilidad.

Que estúpido había sido, había confiado nuevamente, había creído y mi mente le hizo caso a mi corazón, simplemente no lo pude soportar,........ todo lo que había oído de el era cierto, la única persona a la cual había amado en toda mi vida estaba frente a mi a punto de matarme.

Sin querer me reí, simplemente.......

Sirius se mostró perplejo...............

Bien que esperas?..............anda MATAME........ eso es lo que querías no?, soy un estúpido, por creerte, por no matarte desde el primer momento en que te vi?- me maldecía internamente, ¡total!, todo había acabado, volvería a estar con mis amigos, pero dentro de mi mente relucía un destello ¿y Harry? 

-Y por que no lo hiciste? Si bien creías que yo había traicionado a mis amigos- replico el

-Simple Black, no te has dado cuenta?, pensé que contabas con eso, Te Amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, ahora mátame, ma ta me, para que puedas reírte de mi tranquilamente y que sea rápido por favor- no me quedaba mas ya no quería luchar contra lo que sentía, contra lo que me dolía, aunque me aferrara a mi vida con un solo propósito... el de velar por Harry el de serle un poco útil,  por James, por Lily, pero mi corazón ya no podía mas 

Sirius seguía enfrente de mi perplejo, en un instante arrojo la varita lejos y rápidamente se acerco a mi, tomo mi cara con sus manos y me beso, un beso desesperado, un beso hambriento.

Yo no sabia como reaccionar, simplemente me quede estático, mi mente no coordinaba absolutamente nada, ya no sabia cual era mi misión, solo podía pensar en ese beso.

Sirius se separo, me miro directamente a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla me susurro:  -Yo nunca he dejado de amarte, entiendelo... nunca-,  en ese momento de sus ojos nuevamente salieron dos grandes lagrimas. Y me volvió a besar esta vez tiernamente buscándome, mi corazón y mi mente reaccionaron por fin! y yo le correspondí el beso lo atraje hacia mi quería sentirlo, tenerlo, mi lengua busco su lugar, mis manos su espalda, quería abrazarlo tan fuerte que se volviera uno conmigo, no quería soltarlo nunca, cuando se nos acabo el aire lo abrace, lo retuve en mis brazos un largo rato y llore, llore como nunca, no podía controlarme, oía como el lloraba igualmente, y me abrazaba muy fuerte, una y otra vez decía - Te Amo Remus, Te Amo, Te Amo, siempre lo he hecho y nunca podré dejar de hacerlo-

Yo le respondía –lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, nunca debí dudar, nunca debí dejarte, nunca debí abandonarte, podrás perdonarme, Te Amo, Te Amo-

Con mucha dificultad me separo un poco y me miro directamente

-Ya no hay nada que perdonar, todos estos años pensé que no me amabas, pensé que me detestabas, pensé que me habías olvidado- comenzó nuevamente a llorar y a reír, y a abrazarme, -nunca, nunca, mas, me entiendes Remus –

-¡Aja!- dije, la felicidad era tanta que no podía decir nada mas, el estaba conmigo, el estaba bien, el no había sido, el me amaba..........

Comencé a besarle la cara, cada parte de ella a besar sus lagrimas, sus ojos, sus labios, me detuve a pensar en lo delgado que estaba.

–Necesito alimentarte, estas muy delgado-, le reproche.

-Mira quien habla?, pronto será Luna Llena-respondió 

Tomando un poco de aire le dije – Por me quitaste mi varita?-

-¡No tenia las pruebas que me pedías, lo único que se me ocurrió fue demostrarte que no te podía asesinarte, aunque tuviera la oportunidad, debía gastar ese ultimo cartucho de amistad de leía en tu cara ¡-

Sonrió abiertamente –nunca, nunca, espere lo que me dijiste-

¡Necesitamos probar tu inocencia! Le respondí besándole la palma de la mano, y yendo a recoger la varita sin soltarlo, no podía separarme de el ahora que estaba conmigo.

-Sabes donde esta Peter?- le pregunte

-Peter, es la mascota del chico Wesley compañero de Harry – odio, rencor y miedo se sintió en sus palabras al recordar a Peter.

-QUE ?, no puede ser, por Merlín- reconocí al instante de quien hablaba Sirius

-Si, lo reconocí en El Profeta, Remus entiéndeme el puede hacerle daño a Harry necesitamos hacer algo, y rápido-

Atrayéndolo hacia mi le dije -Esto lo tenemos que pensar mejor- y lo bese de nuevo, realmente no quería pensar, no quería planear, no quería hacer nada mas excepto besarlo, excepto sentirlo, allí conmigo.

Pero mi mente pensó lucidamente durante unos segundos y me separe, tenia que proteger a Harry , además de pensar en algo.

-Debo regresar al castillo, no quiero llamar la atención, mañana regresare te traeré comida y pensaremos algo, te parece?, ¿Dónde estas durmiendo?-

-Por ahí hay varias cuevas, secas y bastante seguras- me respondió

Nos volvimos a abrazar, y nos quedamos así unos minutos después del reencuentro volvernos a separar era realmente duro, pero necesario.

Lo aleje de mi y le dije – Mañana – 

-te acompaño- me contesto

-Estas loco?, cerca de los terrenos del colegio están los dementores y tienen permiso para darte el beso- le dije horrorizado con la sola idea de un dementor cerca de el.

-Pero no importa se confunden cuando estoy transformado, así fue como escape- 

-¡No me voy a arriesgar!, Te Amo, y no pienso perderte otra vez-

Su mirada se volvió un poco triste.

-Entiéndeme, te lo ruego, actúa como si no fueras tu, por favor, eres mi corazón, Sirius, no podría perderte nuevamente-

El pareció entrar en razón y sonrió esta vez mas tranquilo y con un brillo en su mirada.

-Mañana, hablaremos largo y tendido, te veré aquí como a media noche, si no me presento en 5 minutos te vas, no podemos arriesgarnos- le advertí

-Esta bien – contesto el 

Nos besamos nuevamente y me aleje con el corazón lleno de amor y esperanza, me dolía dejarlo pero mañana lo vería y eso me hacia la persona mas feliz del mundo.


End file.
